


Admiration Equals Chances

by icyairbender



Series: The Predecessor and the Brat [1]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC Universe, batboys - Fandom
Genre: Admire, Bets have been made, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Stalking, Staring, Time goes on, adoptive brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyairbender/pseuds/icyairbender
Summary: In which Damian admires his predecessor without him (hopefully) knowing.





	Admiration Equals Chances

**Author's Note:**

> It has come to my attention that there needs to be more DamiTim/TimDami. So here I am to bring you more Tim x Damian  
> Enjoy. :)

Damian was staring. He knows he shouldn't be he couldn't help himself. Especially when his hormones were kicking in. But being trained by the League of Assassins, he knows how to control himself. He knows when to stop having inappropriate or unrealistic thoughts about his adoptive older brother. He knows when not to let his interests get he better of him.

He knows when to stop staring.

He knows when to stop admiring.

But he wonders how long he can keep it under control.

He knows he can't keep it under his control for long. He'll eventually break and his interests will be known. 

Then all will be lost—or so it seems to Damian. Damian was forcing himself to have exaggerated thoughts, because they _were_ a possibility and because it stopped him from making a dumb move.

Damian tore his gaze from the older and closed his eyes as he layed on the sparring mat. He had been laying there for over ten minutes, telling anyone who asked that he was taking a break. Though in reality he was checking out Tim who was working on the Batcomputer. 

It seemed that Tim was wrapping up a case, meaning he would leave soon. Damian didn't want him to leave. If he left, he wouldn't be able to look at him. The younger let out an unconscious sigh at his creepiness. 

“You've been laying there for ten minutes. And then you sigh, what has gotten into you, demon?” Tim inquired. His tone was not bitter or sarcastic in anyway. It was rather calm and teasing but in a good way. 

As much as they fight with each other, Tim still tries to be lenient with the younger in hopes that their silly feud will lessen or come to an end. But of course, Damian still chooses to not accept the small kindness of his predecessor. In his mind, accepting would mean his interests will seep out one way or another.

Damian would rather fight Tim than to have him look at him with disgust. (Though he already does every now and then.)

“Why does it matter to you?” Damian said, trying to make his voice sharp and cold. But it came out a bit shaky and not cold at all. His interests have made it harder to keep the now act.

Damain hears a sigh, and the Batcomputer turn off. Then he hears light footsteps coming his way. “Because, Damian, you barley take breaks. You usually train nonstop, like Bruce.” Tim explains with a slight hint of frustration.

But could you blame him?

“So what? Ten minutes is simply ten minutes. Besides, I've become aware that the human body has its limits.” Damian says coolly, not wanting to look at Tim for he knew he could get lost in his beauty.

“Now you become aware? How late of you.” Tim sneered. “Better late than never.” Damian smirks, but still not willing to look at the gorgeous man in front of him.

“Well, have fun with your ten minute break—which by the way, is now thirteen minutes.” Tim heads for the stairs. Damian grumbles a “I know it's been thirteen minutes.” Then he notices the smaller leaving and decides to question him. “Where are you going?”

“Patrol, why does it matter to you?” Tim mimicked Damian's response to him. This did not amuse the younger at all. “I was simply asking. Besides, isn't a little too late for patrol?” He didn't want Tim to leave. 

If anything, he wanted Tim to go straight to bed. His small figure could use the hours left before sunrise for sleep. But he couldn't voice any of his opinions without raising suspicion from the latter.

“Patrol is simply patrol. Besides, crime never sleeps.” Tim used the same tone Damian did when he gave him a similar answer. This still didn't amuse the younger.

Once Tim left, Damian debated on whether or not to follow him. He has been doing so for the past couple of weeks, and he seemingly never gets caught. Not even when his father checks his tracker to check on him.

He knew this was considered stalking but he couldn't help it when he's only allowed to admire from afar. It pains him to know that rejection is imminent and how he can't show his affection for the older.

But if staring and stalking the petite boy is the only way, then he'll take what he can get.

So he finally decides and waits a while. Then, he ventures after the Red Robin.

 

It doesn't take him much time to find the older, and it doesn't take much time for the older to notice.

“Robin, come out. I know you're there.” Tim's voice was not harsh, it was rather inviting, but sharp and a bit demanding. Damian mentally curses himself, thinking back to where he went wrong on stalking the smaller _this night._

“Come out or I will find you myself.” This time, the older's voice was more demanding and a bit harsh. Tim was not amused. He sounded fed up, actually. Damian had no choice anyway because he could be confronted at home, which is worse in the younger's opinion.

So he steps out of the shadows and walks towards Tim. He stands next to him and can't help but smirk at the height difference. Damian was only fifteen and he passed Tim by a head, making him the smallest of the family. It was adorable to everyone else, especially Damian.

“Damian, what is your problem?” Tim starts. It's evident that he's irritated and expecting answers. “What do you mean?” Damian tilts his head to the side to act innocent. It doesn't work.

“I know you've been staring at me for months. I didn't want to say anything at first because I thought you were just watching me to see if you could use something against me. And frankly, _I didn't care_ , but this takes the cake; _stalking_ _me_! Damian I know stalking is in your blood but out of all people, me?! Why me?” Tim asks with much confusion and uneasiness.

Damian is speechless. He feels dumb for being over confident in thinking that the world's second greatest detective wouldn't find out about him being a little creep. But he knew he had to come clean. If he lied, Tim would know and it would make the situation a lot worse. Damian was not up for that.

So he mentally prepares himself for the rejection and awkwardness that will reek out of the shorter.

“Well?” Tim asks, impatiently, which wasn't like him. The taller guesses that he really wants to know. Then again who wouldn't want to know why they're being stalked by their adoptive brother?

“The reason as to why I've been...” Damian starts. “A little creep.” Tim ads. This makes the younger guilty and a tad sad because Tim meant what he said; it hurt his feelings.

“As you say—it's because, I've...gained an...interest in...you.” His tone was full caution. “An interest in me? How so? Like enemy interest?” Tim inquired, getting closer to shorter without really being aware of his actions.

Damian blushes at the closeness. He scolds himself because he's getting flustered over nothing; they had a good four inches between them. “No. You know for being the world's second greatest detective you sure are being slow on this one.” 

Tim glares at him, “Well what am supposed to think when I have a kid who's tried to kill me stalk me and observe me?” His voice was cold and it seemed that he was ready to attack Damian at any moment. 

Damian found it cute yet sexy how he could rile up someone so emotionally detached. He wanted nothing more that to have him in his arms and have Tim writhe underneath him as he thrusts into the shorter. The taller feels even more flustered and stops his thoughts and gets back to reality.

“Oh, I don't know, maybe that my interests are not for malicious intents, but rather romantic.” 

Tim was ready to fight him, with words and his body. He was ready for Damian's reveal of harmful intentions. He was not ready for a confession of romantic feelings. 

Tim let it sink in for a few minutes, having Damian wait there patiently. Tim's face was blank, but it soon turned into confusion. “ _Wait, what_?! You're kidding right? Please tell me this is a prank.” 

He didn't believe the son of the Bat. He didn't believe it all. “Why would I lie about something serious?” It was Damian's turn have a sharp tone and glare. The glare made Tim feel small for he was considering the possibility that he was _actually_ telling the truth.

“B-But you hate me! Why—” 

“I hated you. Past tense.” 

Tim still looked dumbfound. It was an endearing look for Damian. Tim wasn't wearing his cowl, but he had an eye mask on, making it easier to know his expression. His eyebrows were arched in confusion and thought and his perfect lips were slightly apart from each other.

“But—Damian, how...why...” Tim had many questions. He wanted to know the answers, but he also didn't. Not so much because it was Damian, but because he was afraid this was a prank. He was not about to let his guard down.

“Well, after a year with being around you, I found myself getting intrigued by you. But then it turned into something I never thought it would. I wanted to know what made you tick, what you disliked, what you liked, how many hours of sleep do you get, what do you eat, do you _ever_ eat. Eventually my unknown obsession turned into a crush and the crush grew...and then it stayed.” Damian's voice was low, as if he was afraid of being heard. 

Fear didn't really suit Damian in anyone's opinion, so much to Tim's guess, that's why he was starting to believe him a little. Just a little.

“So you've had feelings for me all this time?” Tim inquired. Damian met his eyes, “Yes.” 

“Then why did you keep treating me like crap? For someone who says they have romantic feelings, you sure don't act like it.” Tim said. “Because, Drake— _Tim_ , I thought that if I changed you would know something was up and you'd find out sooner than I had hoped. Which by the way was never.”

Tim looked at him as if he was an idiot. He was an idiot. But Tim didn't say that. He wanted to be considerate for once about the little demon. “You do realize that you liking me would be that last conclusion I would've come up with.”

Damian looked away, sheepishly, “Yes I have realized that. But I didn't want to take any chances. I would much rather you hate me for being an ass to you than to have you hate me for having feelings for you.”

Tim looked at him with a sympathetic look. He was just afraid of getting his feelings hurt. Just like anyone else. With this, Tim realized that Damian wasn't just a trained assassin who became Robin. He was a _human_ with _feelings_.

“Damian, I wouldn't hate you for liking me. I'd find it hard to believe, but I wouldn't hate you.” Tim said gently. Damian looked at him, “you mean that?” Though he knew he couldn't see that Tim was rolling his eyes, Tim did it anyway. “Yes I mean it. Though it might be awkward between us, I would much rather have awkwardness than violence.”

“Thank you.” Damian nodded. But he didn't seem to be finished. He wanted to say something else. “So...does this mean you reject my confession? It's okay if you do—”

“No.” Tim cut him off. It was Damian's turn to have a look of confusion. “No? What—” “No as in, no I do not reject your confession.”

The younger paused for a second, and let it sink in. “Wait, you mean that you return my feelings?” Damian held back a smile. He felt warm and fuzzy inside.

“No.”

He no longer felt warm and fuzzy.

“Oh.” Is all he could say. “But,” Tim smiled. Suddenly the warmth and fuzziness was coming back. ”I wouldn't mind giving you a chance.”

“Really?” Damian couldn't hide his smile any longer. “Yes. And in the process we can end this stupid feud and I could maybe return your feelings.” Tim smiled wider when he saw the taller smile.

Damian was about show his affection and gratitude by hugging him but got stopped. “On one condition.” Tim said sternly. “What would that be?” Damian asked. 

“Don't fuck up your chance.”

“I don't plan to, _habibi_.” He said while taking the small figure in his arms. Tim didn't even fight it. He could get use to this.

 

 

In the distance, on the rooftop of another building, there stood Red Hood and Nightwing, looking at the younger ones hug with binoculars.

“You owe me fifty bucks.” Jason stuck out his gloved hand to the older. Dick grumbled as he gave the younger his money. “Bruce is going to lose his shit.” Jason said has he put up the bill.

“I honestly can't wait to see that.”

“I'll make sure to record it so we can watch it over and over again.”

Dick laughed into the dark night. He knew Jason wasn't kidding, which made him laugh harder.

 


End file.
